


Haunted

by tiny_white_hats



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, F/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_white_hats/pseuds/tiny_white_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, musing on his soul, Angelus, and remembering what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for LJ comm Open_on_Sunday, for the prompt "burn(s)."
> 
> Disclaimer: Just a fanwork, purely non-profit.

When Buffy visits, Angel feels wonderfully, dangerously content. It’s not happiness, but it’s close.

And it’s terrifying, being so close to losing his soul. Angelus is the monster that haunts his every waking moment, following him into dreams, as unshakable as his own shadow.

He sticks his hand outside, through the drapes that keep the darkness in, until the sharp, blistering pain becomes unbearable.

The fire extinguished, Angel sits and watches the burns begin to heal. As long as they’re there, they remind him what he is.

His soul is safe for now, because he’s only happy when he forgets.

fin.


End file.
